The Unspoken Secrets Book 1: Burning Ice
by Vianna1321
Summary: Rose & Scorpius have always been rivals in some way or another,but neither of them can deny the chemistry and attraction they have together for much longer as it reaches its boiling point during their fourth year in Hogwarts,how will they react?Secrets will be revealed and betrayals will be shed,as Ginny & Draco try to hide their true feelings..M just to be safe D/G R/S Please R&R!


**Summery: **Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have always been rivals in some way or another, but neither one of them can't deny the chemistry and attraction they have together for much longer. As it reaches it's boiling point during their fourth year in Hogwarts, how will they react? Secrets will be revealed and betrayals will be shed, as Ginny and Draco try to hide their true feelings for one another from everyone as they re-engage in scandalous affairs.

**Songs you should listen to while reading this: Snow White Queen and Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Haunting Exchange:**

"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me"

-Evanescence

**Rose's P.O.V.**

It was dark when I left the pitch locker room. The rest of the team had already returned to the common room to retire, leaving me to make sure all the equipment was put away properly. I shut the door behind me and began my way back to the castle when I sensed rather than heard someone or something close by. Looking behind me I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I kept looking waiting for something strange to happen, trying to play it off that it was just my overactive imagination trying to trick my mind, but for some odd reason, I couldn't shake this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was being watched from the dark shadows surrounding me casted by the moonlight.

"The castle isn't that way, Weasley," the bone chilling voice recognizable anywhere said, causing me to gasp and jump, turning around and coming face to face with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

He wore a grey button down shirt and a pair of dark washed blue jeans, leaving the shirt untucked. His pale ivory complexion looked almost transparent and his eyes were an iridescent silver with the way the moon reflected off of them. His usually platinum hair was spiked in the front showing off his widow's peak and his lips contrasted all of these features by being a deep garnet red, inviting anyone to kiss them.

"Like what you see, Weasley?" Scorpius says snapping me out of my trance and looking up at him to see a smirk plastered on his egotistical face.

I raised my eyebrows in disgust and replied, "Like there's anything to see. I've seen more impressive."

He looked at me and took a step in my direction as I took a step back to keep some distance between us. He came closer still almost as if he knew being so near to me was uncomfortable, and that was his sole intentions. I kept trying to create space between us by moving away from him slowly, but it wasn't working because he kept getting closer to me, as if he was purposely ignoring my motives to keep him at bay.

I went to take another step back again and found myself up against the walls outside the pitch locker room. Scorpius took a step meeting the original distance we were before.

"What's wrong, Weasley? Does being this close to me make you nervous?" he asked and I noticed the tone of his voice become soft and quieter, as he placed his hands against the walls on either side of me. I came to realize that the answer to his question was yes at the moment, but there was no way I would ever admit that to anyone.

"No, you make me uncomfortable and cause my skin to crawl," I reply hoping he wouldn't read too much into my answer. I would never tell him that my skin was crawling with anticipation of not knowing what he would do. I was slightly trembling as an involuntary shudder rippled through me that I know Scorpius noticed. His arms trapped me, rendering me vulnerable and at his dispense, especially since I had left my wand in the dormitory before practice, leaving me ultimately defenseless. I couldn't deny the fact that despite all of this, I liked not having any control of the situation and being at his complete mercy.

He brought his head down and I tilted mine up a little making our faces mere inches apart. I could feel his cool breath and it made my heart race as goose bumps rose from the chill of it. I glanced at his luscious lips, imagining how they might feel against my own, before quickly looking into his intensely focused eyes. Without realizing it, my hands had moved to rest upon his chest bringing us closer.

"So even if I do this," he murmured and bent his head down toward mine, making our lips only centimeters apart, "you still wouldn't be the slightest bit nervous?"

I parted my lips the slightest bit and softly spoke, "Malfoy, please," and then somewhere from within, I found the strength inside and pushed him back away from me. He stumbled backwards a bit, caught off guard and shocked at being rejected.

It didn't last long as he regained composure and said, "As if I'd ever let you get this," gesturing to himself, "you just lost the only opportunity you'll ever get for this to happen too," he added smugly as the cocky smirk from earlier returned to his face.

I glared at him and thought, yeah, right, instead saying, "Why would I ever want to kiss you, there are way better attractive blokes around here. I mean seriously, I don't even understand why any girl would want to be with you, let alone even snog the son of a Death Eater."

Scorpius looked taken a back and for the briefest moment even hurt. I instantly felt bad for the last part about his father, and hurting him.

His face quickly hardened and without missing a beat sneered, "Who would ever want to snog or be with a Weasley, on top of being the daughter of a mudblood?"

I flinched and immediately felt my eyes stinging as tears threatened to surface. I pushed them back and for once wish I hadn't left my wand in the dormitory so I could curse him. "Don't worry Weasley, you'll soon be begging for me to snog you," he added. I was so stunned at his cockiness that I raised my eyebrows and forehead. Clenching my fists, I pulled my arm back and swung it forward in the direction of his jaw. Before my fist could even collide with Scorpius' face though, someone had grabbed a hold of my arm, stopping it from making contact. I looked up to see who had caught my arm and saw Headmistress McGonagall standing there with the Head of Slytherin, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Scorpius' father: Professor Draco Malfoy, with my arm in his hand.

"Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy, both of you, in my office, immediately," Professor McGonagall said sounding very upset at us. Professor Malfoy released my arm and walked behind both of us as Professor McGonagall led the way back to the castle with her wand casting a light so we could all see where we walked.

To say I was worried would be an understatement. I had never been in trouble in all of my four years at Hogwarts and was even a prefect for my house. I didn't fight or even curse anyone, lest of all Scorpius, who was one of my fellow prefects for his own house. Most of all, I was scared that Professor Malfoy's opinion had changed on me because of what I said about him. I wouldn't blame him if it did, I'd deserve it, even if he was my favourite professor. I was trembling as we approached the Great Hall entrance into the castle, and even more so as we neared Professor McGonagall's office.

The walk was stone silent and the only thing that could be heard was the echoing sound of our shoes as they hit the marble floors of the halls. It was past curfew which is why I imagine they came looking for us. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Professor Malfoy's expression, but to my dismay found it unreadable, like Scorpius' had been right before he said those dreadful words to me. I wonder how much either of the professors had heard of our argument or if they saw and heard the whole thing. _Oh, how embarrassing_, I thought to myself and couldn't help the small blush that I felt flush across my face. That would be horrible and then the punishment we received would be worse than what I imagined it would already be. I hoped they wouldn't ask either of us what happened, because then I didn't know what Scorpius or I would say. I know I wouldn't say the complete truth and knowing Scorpius, he wouldn't say anything at all.

"Ah, Ginevra, thank you for joining us, though I am deeply sorry to disturb you at this hour of the night but it was important that you be here as well, as this concerns one of your own house members," Professor McGonagall said. It was then that I noticed we were at the entrance to her office. My aunt looked at me in surprise that I am the Gryffindor in question and not one of her sons. If she didn't have a scowl on her face before, she sure did now, and I was slightly more scared what she was going to say to me after Professor McGonagall said her piece. I could tell she was more than disappointed in me than the Headmistress was.

She looked from me to the rest of us and said, "So I see you're right, Professor, though I'm sure there is a good explanation as to why one of my own house girls would be in your office, especially when it's so out of character for this one." Professor McGonagall only nodded as all of us followed her up the steps leading to her conference room. As we all walked into her office I noticed there were four chairs in front of her desk and she gestured to the inner middle chairs and for us to sit.

All three professors looked at us waiting for some kind of explanation, but when neither Scorpius or I spoke Professor McGonagall finally said, "Explain yourselves, I don't understand why either of you two were out this late; well you, Miss Weasley, I can somewhat understand, as James ran a late practice tonight, but other than that, you should've been back in your dormitory within a reasonable time. Mister Malfoy, you on the other hand, have no excuses as to why you were outside so la-"

"Actually, Professor, I sent Scorpius down to the pitch to make sure that Miss Weasley was okay, and would get back safely. I had been informed that she leaves her wand in her dormitory instead of taking it with her to practice to prevent it from getting broken or damaged," Professor Malfoy said interrupting Headmistress McGonagall. The other two professors in the room looked at me shocked that I would do such an irresponsible thing by not having my wand on my person.

"Rose," Aunt Ginny said, "as we have all told you many times, your wand is replaceable if it gets lost, damaged, or broken, you are not. Start carrying your wand with you everywhere. I don't know how many times your mother and I have told you this. Your wand is how you keep yourself safe and defend yourself against the evils in the world. When I was your age, there was not a day that I didn't have mine. Your parents and uncle always had theirs on them, just to make sure that if they came into an ambush they could defend themselves and have a higher possibility of making it out alive." I knew what she was saying was true, but that didn't mean I didn't know the risks of being without my wand. I didn't like that they wanted us to rely on them. I thought that we should be able to rely on our physical strengths, than a thin narrow piece of wood.

"Headmistress, I think that we both saw enough when we both got there to be able to distribute the punishments fairly. It's obvious the two of them aren't going to tell us what happened, and I'm sure neither want to retell what happened," Professor Malfoy said shocking me.

Professor McGonagall looked at both of us and grimaced, before she replied, "I suppose you're right, Draco. You both will have fifty points from your houses; have two weeks with no other privileges than to do your prefect duties and school work, and then both of you will also be serving detention with both of the professors here. You both are lucky that I don't have your badges on my desk right now, and that you're still in the running to be head boy and girl. You are dismissed; go back to your towers." We both nodded and then left her office in a rush to avoid any further trouble. "Oh, and Rose," she said just as I was at the door, so I turned around and looked at her, "keep your wand on you at all times, as this all could've been prevented if you'd had it."

"Yes, Professor," I replied and walked out the door and then down the stairs, before heading to my dormitory.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I looked at the door my niece and godson had just shut, unable to believe what just happened. What had been done to get them both sent here? Draco's face was unreadable and distant. He hadn't changed a lot in the last seventeen years, still looking very much as he had when we were here.

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said, "how is Harry? Is he still working for the ministry?"

I nodded, and said, "Yes, he is, in fact they sent him off on a mission for something, and also gave him a fifteen galleon raise this time. Apparently it's one that they've been working on forever now, and they finally found a lead." I couldn't say a lot as my husband didn't give much information himself on the case, since it was so high security and they didn't want the press getting a hold of it.

She looked pleased by this, "That's marvelous, I'm glad that he's doing well. Now you and Harry have the quads, James, Albus, and Lilly correct?" she asked mentioning our children and hesitantly glancing at Draco when she asked about the eldest ones.

I smiled when thinking about them, as I loved all of them very much, more than I loved playing quidditch. "Yes, James, Albus and Lilly are all in Gryffindor; Angelina is in Ravenclaw, and then Celeste, Leo, and Titatius are all in Sytherin," I answered proudly. Draco's eyes glistened at hearing about the eldest children.

"Right, I remember when those four were born here on Halloween during your seventh year," she said reminding me.

Draco smiled briefly before saying, "That was when you broke my arm, and Harry couldn't get here because he was still in training and they wouldn't let him leave, so you made me stay there with you through it all." I felt my cheeks burn at the memory of also telling Draco that when all of it was over I was going to make him sterile, while also threatening him with the Cruciatus Curse. They made sure to take all wands out of Draco's chambers that night so they knew for sure I couldn't.

"I know that Madame Prompfree and I got several laughs that night, as you said so many horrible things to Draco, Ginny. It was quite hilarious because he just sat there and let you abuse him with your words and physically," Professor McGonagall said causing my flush to deepen.

"I don't remember much of that night besides the pain, threats, and physical things I did to you," I said looking at Draco, trying not to laugh. "I am so sorry for breaking your arm, I feel terrible about it."

Draco just nodded and said, "That's quite all right, Ginny, you also laughed randomly at things like a crazy person." I looked at him surprised that he remembered all the things from that night. I didn't think that he would or if he would try and block it all out and try to forget about it especially since, well since he wouldn't get a very big role in their life, if he ever got to play one.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, "I think that you both should get out of here, it seems like you guys have a lot to catch up on, but, Ginny, give Harry my regards, and, Draco, tell Astoria I said hello the next time either of them are up here." We nodded and walked out of her office, closing the door behind us.

When we reached the halls, Draco looked at me and said, "Would you like to head back to my chambers so we could talk more, and catch up on what each of have been up to?" His eyes looked hopeful, and I couldn't help but accept his offer.

"It's been far too long since we've done this," I replied as we walked down to the dungeons, and turning into his chambers three doors before the entrance to Slytherin dormitory. His room was sparsely decorated, but covered in photos of Scorpius, and other Slytherins who had given him pictures to remember them. One had caught my attention and I was shocked that he had it sitting next to his bed. It was taken during the early part of September my seventh year. I was sitting on the ground leaning against Draco and obviously laughing about something he was saying to me with his hand on my stomach and an actual smile on his face. The others that had caught my eye were the pictures I had sent him of Angelina, Leo, Celeste, and Titatius when they were younger all the way up until now. Next to those pictures were one of Scorpius with Leo, Titatius and Celeste all standing together in their Slytherin robes, laughing at something. I then looked at Draco, who was leaning on his desk watching me, "I'm shocked you kept all of these," gesturing to the ones of the Angelina, Leo, Celeste, and Titatius, "and, especially this one," I said picking up the one of me and him.

"Mmhmm," he said, and I set the picture back down, walking over to him, "it's why I don't allow anyone but you, McGonagall, or Madam Prompfree in my private chambers, and well, sometimes Scorpius, but then I hide that picture in particular." I nodded finally reaching him, his eyes never once leaving me. "Genivra, I know I see three of them since there are in my own house, but how are our kids, really?" he asks me full of curiosity.

* * *

**A.N. I know I'm horrible to drop that bomb on you all in the first chapter, the prologue no less... Tell me what's going through your alls minds by hitting the review button please! I really would like to hear your thoughts on this and if I should continue or not. This is going to end up being a series by the way so keep in mind as your reading this. The quote at the top is from the song: Snow White Queen, and this song will influence this fic a lot. Especially Rose and Scorpius' roles in here, as the story is mainly about them.**


End file.
